Quiero ser mangaka!
by Death the Hana
Summary: Hinata Onodera,el primo de Ritsu quiere se mangaka pero no lo va a tener fácil y para más inri, parece que Yokozawa le tiene manía tan sólo porque es primo de Ritsu.¿Hinata se dará por vencido? Ya sé que muchos prefieren a Yokozawa con zen pero denle la oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Onodera era en muchos aspectos un estudiante normal y corriente de primer año de literatura en la universidad Hosei .Era bueno en lo suyo y aunque muchos pensaban que entraría en la editorial de su tío en realidad tenía una única ambición:Quería ser dibujante manga. Y podría serlo si su padre no se opusiera. Makoto Onodera, había visto potencial en su hijo como editor y al igual que su tío, el padre de Ritsu, que ya le estaba guardando un puesto en la editorial. Debían estar locos, jamás aceptaría lo que su padre o tío querían para él. Su sueño era ser manaka y conocer a Akikawa Yayoi, su autora favorita. Una fría mañana de diciembre,Hinata se pasó por la librería para comprar el último tomo de Yayoi-san. Kisa-san, el dependiente que siempre le atendía ,hoy trabajaba por la mañana y eso le permitió hablar de alguna recomendación .Kisa era muy amable con todo el mundo y a Hinata le caía bien aunque recientemente había comenzado a shippearlo con un chico de su edad que iba por las noches y eso le provocaba cierta tensión cuando iba a la librería..[Por si no había quedado claro Hina era Fundashi.]

-Vaya, Hinata-san, hoy vienes temprano.

-Buenos días Kisa-san.-Esboza una pequeña sonrisa.-Es que el tomo de Yayoi-san salía hoy y quería comprarlo antes de ir a la universidad.

-Oh claro. Es cierto, el último manga BL de Yayoi-sensei nos acaba de llegar.-Busca el manga y se lo entrega.-Parece que este mes está muy interesante.

-¿Ya lo has leído?-ojea el manga sin poder evitarlo.-

-Un poco, como dije nos han llegado y por si te interesa hay un nuevo shojo recién estrenado hoy también. Contiene magia por todos lados y romance.

-Entonces creo que me llevaré ambos.

Kisa le llevó el manga shojo y Hinata pagó ambos, Kisa siempre tenía alguna recomendación que hacerle y eso era bueno para documentarse para su propio manga. Mucho más contento, salió de la tienda después de asegurarle a Kisa que regresaría a por más mangas. Como las clases de la universidad le resultaban un tanto aburridas, terminó el BL y el shojo durante el transcurso de sus primeras horas de acabó el shojo pensó que aquellos que podían dedicarse a ese mundo tenían mucha suerte,por mucha presión que el trabajo de mangaka implicara.

-Debería dejar de lamentarme.-Pensó en voz alta.-

-Eso mismo pienso yo Hina-kun.

Un chico pelirrojo, con los ojos café se había sentado a su lado.

-Syo-kun...-Syo era su amigo de la infancia y ambos estudiaban literatura.

-¿Otra vez lamentando que no eres mangaka? ¿ por qué no envías tu manga a alguna editorial? Me encanta tu trabajo, seguramente tengas suerte y te lo publiquen.

-Eres de los pocos que confían en mi futuro como mangaka.-suspiró.-

-Soy tu mejor amigo pero realmente vales para eso, no como editor ni nada de lo que estamos estudiando. Eh...¿tu primo no trabajaba en el departamento manga de la editorial Marukawa? Prueba a enviar tu manuscrito allí .Eso sí, busca un buen seudónimo.

-Es cierto, Ritsu-kun está en el departamento manga, aunque en contra de su consta que no quería algo relacionado con su anterior trabajo. Pero no es mala idea. Tal vez lo envíe esta tarde y la semana que viene vaya a verle, para enterarme, sin que sepa que soy yo, si les ha gustado.

-¡Por fin te decides!-Le revuelve el pelo con cariño.-Esta tarde te acompañaré a dejar el manuscrito ¿quieres?.

-¿Esta tarde no tenías una cita con Miura-san? ¿o es que habéis roto de nuevo?.

-Definitivamente hemos puede entender que seamos amigos y eso no lo amigos son importantes, tú eres importante. Quien no entienda eso ya se puede ir largando.

-Eso es demasiado radical Syo-kun, no a todos les puedo caer bien y lo sabes.

-Pero eres mi mejor a migo. Ese tema no es discutible.-se cruzó de brazos.-

-A veces eres peor que un niño.-Ríe.-De acuerdo, ven conmigo.

-¿Nos vemos a la salida pues?

-A la salida pues.

Así quedaron en verse al termino de las clases. Hinata no se concentró para nada, tenia puesto sus pensamientos en la editorial Marukawa.Sólo pudo relajarse en eñ momento que dejó su manuscrito por la tocaba esperar.


	2. Chapter 2

La espera estaba agotando la paciencia de Hinata. Hacía una semana que había enviado el manuscrito y todavía no tenía noticias de la editorial. Syo le recordó que tenía planes inminentes para enterarse yendo a casa de su primo.

-¡Es verdad, no lo recordaba! Iré esta semana a ver que puedo averiguar. No sé qué haría sin ti Syo-kun.

-Seguramente no te las apañarías.

-Seguramente.-ríe.-

Syo se quedó mirando al castaño seriamente. Hinata dejó de reír y le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre Syo-kun? Tu cara luce seria y nunca eres tan serio.

-Oh.-Vuelve a sonreír.-No es nada, me quedé pensando en algo.

-¿En qué?-Preguntó intrigado.-

-Es un secreto.

-oh vamos eso no es justo.-Hace un puchero.-

-no y es no.-Sonríe.-Si quieres ver a tu primo te aconsejo que te pases hoy. Recuerda que tenemos un trabajo que entregar y que este fin de semana me pasaré por tu casa.

-Claro mamá, ahora mismo iré. Además la casa de Ritsu-kun no está lejos de la mía. Así que lamentándolo mucho, te echo de casa.

-Hace un falso puchero.-¿Y no puedo esperarte aquí?.

-Ya de paso quédate a vivir , no era broma.-Nunca aceptas mi invitación de vivir tanto te gusta mi casa ven y quédate.

-Últimamente me lo estoy pensando muy seriamente.-Coge su chaqueta y acaricia la cabeza de Hinata con cariño.-

-Pues a ver si me das esa alegría antes de navidad baka..-le empuja suavemente y se peina.-Iré contigo a la estación ,espérame .Se pone la chaqueta a toda prisa.-

-Si me lo pides así por supuesto que voy a esperarte.

Ambos salieron de casa, hablando del trabajo que les había puesto Himuro-sensei sobre Jane Austen. Syo se quejaba pero a Hinata le gustaba la literatura extranjera, consideraba que ,sobre todo la inglesa, era diga de ser estudiada.

-He de coger el metro, nos vemos mañana en clase.-Besa la mejilla del castaño[se me olvidó comentar, Hinata es idéntico a su primo exceptuando por el color de los ojos, que son azules.]

-Nos vemos mañana Syo-kun.-Aquellas muestras de afecto eran naturales por parte de su amigo.-

Hinata puso rumbo a casa de su primo. Si mal no recordaba era la calle x, el piso cuando dio con el bloque de pisos y el pasillo donde estaba el 1202, la puerta del 1201 se abrió, saliendo de ella dos hombres, uno con traje, pelinegro, ojos oscuros como la noche y mirada penetrante y otro algo más informal, pelinegro con los ojos café que estaban ocultos tras unas gafas cuadradas. Algo en ellos dos hizo que Hinata empezar a imaginarse escenas entre ambos y no precisamente para el público en general. Su mente fundashi empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas. Parecían estar hablado de asuntos íntimos así que decidió regresar cuando no estuvieran pero cuando iba a irse, tropezó y cayó al suelo, abriéndose su bolsa con gran estruendo .Todas sus pertenencias se esparcieron por el suelo y lo que deseaba evitar acabó sucediendo .Ambos hombres posaron su mirada sobre su persona. Sintió como su cara pasa al color rojo más intenso mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Parece que Onodera sigue igual de torpe.-Hinata dedujo por la voz que era el hombre trajeado, o al menos le pegaba.-

-Oe Onodera¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con tu mangaka?.

¿Aquellos dos hombres sabían su apellido? No..no podía ser, él no los conocía. O tal vez...Lo estaban confundiendo con su primo, ¡era eso!.Pensaban que era incorporó con uno de sus libros en la mano.

-Disculpen pero creo que me confunden con mi primo, soy Onodera Hinata.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada interrogante.

- Masamune nos vemos mañana en la editorial.-

El hombre trajeado pasó por al lado de Hinata, echándole una mirada glacial .Sin apenas notarlo, aquel hombre se había fijado en el libro que llevaba en las manos que justamente era el de Usami-sensei. Sin dirigirle ni una palabra, se marchó e Hinata se relajó. No lo entendía. pero se había puesto bastante nervioso. Tampoco acababa de comprender a qué venía esa mirada que le había echado .¿Habría arruinado el momento?.La voz del tal Masamune le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Entonces eres el primo de Onodera? Perdona la confusión pero sois muy parecidos aunque viéndote ahora sí que pareces más joven que él.

-No se preocupe, suelen confundirnos. Con permiso-hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a toda prisa al piso 1202.

Ritsu se quedó sorprendido por su visita pero le agardó que fuera a verle, después de todo era su único primo y siempre habían estado muy unidos. Mientras el mayor de los Onodera le contaba como era su vida diaria, Hinata no podía quitarse la cabeza aquella mirada tan fría. Aquellos ojos...¿Alguna vez sonreían? decidió preguntarle a su primo por aquello,


End file.
